


Sanditon: The Beginning

by sukiblue99



Category: Sanditon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiblue99/pseuds/sukiblue99
Summary: I’ve often wondered how Eliza got to be so, Eliza. So I decided to find out. This is a little look at her life from her teenage years onwards, where she meets and falls in love with Sidney.We know the ending of this story of course, she marries Mr Campion, what we don’t know is why.....
Relationships: Eliza Campion - Relationship, Sidney Parker - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. At First

Eliza Deschamps led a charmed existence. Doted on by her father Sir John, she was the only daughter, superseded by one elder brother, Frederick. Freddy, as he was always known, was ten years the senior of Eliza, and a malcontent. He resented the time Eliza and his father spent together riding out across the estate. He resented their quiet conversations and their in jokes. He resented everything about Eliza. His father, while perfectly fair and honourable similarly did not enjoy Freddy or his company. They were just too dissimilar to get along and argued on everything. In order to avoid his father's displeasure, Freddy spent time in London gambling and at the country estates of friends. When he was in residence at Sanditon House he found solace in his mother’s company, or spent time in the Sanditon Tavern. 

As Eliza reached the age of fourteen, her father gave her responsibility for the race and working horses of the estate. The stables and all the stabling staff were hers to command. Freddy, who by now was four and twenty, had never been bestowed any such responsibility, this being caused by his flighty nature and total disinterest in the estate.  
There were many a late night disagreements between the two Deschamps men, fueled particularly by Freddy’s over enthusiastic indulgence in wine. Eliza preferred to avoid her brother whenever she could and was mightily grateful his unnatural habit of attending her bedchamber each morning in order to watch her sleeping, was eventually stopped by an austere and fastidious lady’s maid. 

Thus Eliza’s life played out, free of drama, unless related to Freddy, secure in wealth, filled with love, mainly from her father and ennobled by her mother’s fine manners. With her impeccable breeding and her most pleasing nature, her mother had very high expectations of Eliza. A titled gentleman, as a minimum, would be sought for her, preferably with unlimited riches. Freddy would inherit the estate leaving Eliza with a sizeable dowry but no title to her name. As she reached her early adult years it became obvious Eliza would succeed her mother’s much lauded beauty, a point not missed by her mother, who grew dissatisfied with the march of time on her features. To be usurped by her daughter was displeasing but unfortunately expected. The jealousy sat heavy with Lady Sarah Deschamps so she withdrew to the company of Freddy and elaborate social gatherings. Eliza meanwhile grew only more beautiful. Her hair was as golden as the evening sun. It danced in curls around her face, to herald her fine porcelain features. It required little teasing by her maid, who was grateful daily to have such a charge. Eliza’s eyes of palest sky blue, shone from her face, edged by long dark lashes. Should she suddenly cast a glance in a man’s direction, the result was quite devastating and resulted in the loss of senses. Eliza often found it odd when she asked a question of a footman or stable boy, they seemed quite unable to answer her. 

Her long and elegant limbs ensured the simplest gowns would be carried with grace and style. Her long neck when dressed with jewels, which was rare, was quite the finest ever seen. Of all of this, Eliza was quite blissfully unaware. 

Her countenance was one of sweetness and light. There was never a moment when she suffered displeasure or poor humour. Each day in Eliza’s life brought fresh joy. At her father’s side she learned the management of the estate, visited all the tenants, played with their children, and best of all attended all the most exciting horse race meetings. Had she been a boy, Eliza would have pursued the life of a jockey. It was in fact to her liking to dress as a boy, for day wear, it being far more practical around the estate and for riding. 

Sir John, a baronet of one of the finest and oldest families, loved Eliza for her fortitude, her joy for life and the beauty she brought to it. His second great love was that for the village of Sanditon. A small fishing village laid out in the bay which Sanditon House overlooked. When not taking care of his estate or his investments, Sir John would visit and work with the fishermen of the village. With harvests poor, most families relied on a fishing income as well as a tenancy to feed themselves. Sir John wanted more than anything that Sanditon became a prosperous and thriving town, with shops and merchants, business and wealth for all his village folk. He tutored Eliza in his dream and they talked and planned together as they surveilled their lands. 

Sir John was an expert shot, and believed everyone should be able to manage a shotgun. Freddy had little ability and a far too free understanding of safety. Eliza on the other hand had a fine eye and a very steady hand. Her slight frame meant she suffered from the recoil of the gun but this was resolved by the helpful gun keeper standing behind her as she shot. 

As the social season began and the annually held Point to Point meeting drew closer, Eliza was overjoyed to be presented with a new horse. A young gelding of the palomino breed. The horse, she named Sand, because of his golden coat, became her most loved and treasured possession. On him there would be no ride or race that she would not win. Eliza always won. She did not see the point in entering a race unless she won it. And for the last four years she had won the Sanditon Point to Point. 

Lady Sarah busied herself with the preparations for the race and accompanying Grand summer party. All the best families were invited. It was her dearest wish that an invitation might one day be accepted by the Prince Regent himself. But it was not to be.  
Lady Sarah ordered the most fragrant flowers, exotic fruits, seasonal delicacies and the best that could be provided from the sea around Sanditon, brown crabs. The fishermen were tasked with bringing the largest and heaviest to the house for Cook’s inspection and were paid handsomely for their catches. 

Among the many friends and neighbours that were invited were Lady Susan’s cousin Lord and Lady Babbington and their children Henry and Cecilia. Henry was of similar age to Eliza and Lady Susan thought him an excellent potential suitor for Eliza in the coming years. He would inherit Babbington Estate and hold the title of Lord. The match had been discussed between Lady Susan and Lord George Babbington, who was of similar mind. Eliza’s excellent breeding would be a great asset to the family and while they didn’t require her money, it was much better than Henry marrying a penniless fortune hunter. 

Over the days guests began to arrive with large ornate carriages. Eliza saw it as her task to ensure the horses were well stabled and cared for. 

Freddy invited a selection of rich ne’er do wells from London. Lady Susan invited her large collection of family to the estate and Sir John enjoyed the company of his business associates and his banker Mr Campion and his family.


	2. The Point to Point

The day of the Sanditon Point to Point dawned. Eliza tackled up Sand. In the early morning light she ensured he was groomed to a shine. His long white tail and mane were brushed perfectly. She was looking forward to the race and was in no doubt of the outcome. Her competitors were all known to her. The older gentlemen rode without passion and would not trouble her. The ladies hardly bothered at all and used the race to trot at a leisurely pace while gossiping. Henry Babbington rode well but even he lacked the competitive spirit needed to beat her. His horse was a grey piebald, rotund in body and a bit skittish in nature. Eliza tried to calm him and offered some carrots. She checked on the other horses brought by the guests and was quite captivated by one stunning black horse she had not seen before. She spoke gently to it and stoked it’s nose until suddenly an angry voice carried through the stables. 

“What are you doing with my horse?” Eliza startled and was instantly offended by the impertinence. 

“That all depends on what you are doing in my stables? Show yourself?” Eliza’s fingers gripped a little more tightly around her riding crop, should she require to use it. 

A tall dark hair youth emerged from the half darkness with a bucket. 

“I’m feeding him. I don’t require the help of a stable boy.” His manner was rude and off hand. It rather amused Eliza that she had been taken for a servant. She chose not to challenge him further, but kept up the pretence of being a stable hand.  
“Of course Sir. Do excuse me.” She quickly removed herself from the stables before he got a good look at her. Running outside giggling to herself, she wondered who he might be. 

The race started promptly at 11am and covered part of the grounds, some 4000 acres of farmlands, and another 4000 acres of woodland. The race avoided the sculptured parkland and garden around the house and the tenanted farms. 

Henry Babbington trotted up to Eliza. His grey tweed coat made him a good match for his plump grey mount. 

“Beautiful horse Eliza. I would wish you luck, but I don’t expect you think you need it.” His high pitched ringing laugh made Eliza smile. Babbers was quite a dear, with a soft heart and always a kind word. She considered Cecilia lucky to have such a brother, especially when compared to Freddy. 

A number of other usual competitors milled around and Eliza checked for any unknown riders that might vie for her coveted first place. She spotted the tall youth from the stables and his striking black mare. His horse certainly looked strong and fast. He, on the other hand had the slender limbed look of a youth who had grown too fast too recently to have any strength. But Eliza knew she should keep a watchful eye on him. Then again he wouldn’t know the estate grounds like she did. Cecilia noticed Eliza’s glances.

“Handsome isn't he?” She chuckled as she tried in vain to stop her horse from skipping about. 

“Who?” Eliza felt an unfamiliar heat in her cheeks. It’s was a perturbing sensation and she had no wish for her discomfort to be noticed.

Cecilia continued regardless.

“Sidney Parker. He’s a friend of Babbers. He’s been staying with us. His family moved to Sanditon recently. He has the most darling sister, Diana.”

“Well he can do what he likes, as long as he stays away from me. See you at the finish Cecilia. I have a race to win.” With that Eliza urged Sand on and they took off across the grass fields. The ladies riding side saddle waved her on with cheers of encouragement. Some of the gentlemen tried to keep pace but faced with some of the jumps she took decided against it. The estate lay before her as Eliza cantered across the fields and around the woods. She took this path most days and knew it better than the back of her hand. At an ever increasing distance followed the rest of the riders. Eliza glanced around from time to time confident no one was catching her up. Save for the boy on the black mount who, while behind at quite some distance, seemed to be gaining on her. The last stretch of the race was a full on gallop across the bottom field where the asses lived, and a final turn towards the front aspect of the house where the finish line awaited her. Eliza crossed it in triumph. She jumped joyfully from Sand hugging his huge head and burying her face in his mane. The applause from staff and guests was rapturous.   
“Fine riding Eliza.” Sir John scooped her up despite being splattered in mud, and kissed her forehead. “The best jockey this family has ever seen, my talented daughter.” 

Eliza flushed with excitement and embarrassment. She loved to please her father and seeing his pride in her accomplishments meant everything to her. As she was congratulated by all the onlookers, the second placed rider arrived, more quickly than Eliza had expected, cutting off the adulation she received as attentions were turned away from her. Eliza felt mild irritation, which grew suddenly when she saw who claimed second place. The beaming wide smile of Sidney Parker greeted her.

“Astonishing riding Miss. I had not expected you’d be so accomplished.” He panted breathlessly and smiled warmly down from his horse. Eliza felt diminished and her anger grew.

“Why? Because I am a young lady? Or you dismissed me as incapable?” The sharpness in her voice surprised her. Why did she care what he thought of her riding? He was no match for her. She had won, as expected, and while he had made up ground between them, he had still finished a long way behind. 

“Perhaps I did. Please forgive me.” He bowed slightly, gave a refrained smile, and seemed to lose interest quickly. He turned from her to cheer on the other riders arriving. Eliza regarded his back turned to her and wondered why the width of his shoulders annoyed her so much. 

The culmination of the day’s festivities was a grand dinner with dancing. The food was plentiful and lavish. There was music and dancing. Eliza and Cecilia wove their way through the crowd, avoiding Freddy and his very drunk friends, stealing glasses of wine from unsuspecting guests and dancing together joyfully when the music took them. Occasionally Eliza would spot Sidney Parker, laughing with Babbers or in deep conversation with ladies quite old enough to be his mother. Eliza was introduced to Diana Parker, a striking beauty, who suffered from a crippling shyness that made conversation with her almost impossible.   
Sir John was in deep conversation with Mr Campion and several other gentlemen Eliza didn’t know. Business associates she guessed. Her mother was entertaining Lady Babbington and a gaggle of ladies, who all hung on her every word. 

From the corner of her eye, Eliza saw Freddy lead Diana Parker through the French doors onto the terrace. It was far too chilly an evening for dancing outside. This was reserved for the Mid Summer Ball. Knowing well that Freddy considered any young lady fair game, Eliza darted across the floor toward the doors. She quickly found them outside. Freddy had a long arm draped about Diana’s waist. A very startled Diana resembled a wriggling rabbit caught in the clutches of a snake. 

“Oh Diana, do come inside. It’s far too chilly for a stroll.” Eliza was instantly at her side, calm and assured. She took Diana’s hand and pulled her from Freddy’s grasp. 

“Do shove off Eliza, you little pest.” Freddy gripped Diana’s other hand and a tug of war ensued. Eliza was certain Freddy would force his attentions on poor Diana and nothing was going to make her leave her in this predicament.   
“Leave her be! Freddy, we are going back inside.” Eliza raged at her brother, but a split second later she found herself thrown to one side, landing unceremoniously on her bottom. 

“Excuse me!” The booming deep voice of Sidney Parker cut through the music pouring through the open French doors. “Diana. Come with me.” He snatched up her hand, pushing Freddy face first into a rose bush for good measure. As he walked sedately back into the ballroom as if nothing untoward had occurred, Eliza noticed him gently stroke Diana’s trembling fingers laid on his arm. Diana, still shaken, looked over her shoulder at Eliza, sitting on the floor.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry.” Her little voice beseeched Eliza as Sidney steadfastly directed her inside without looking around.  
Before picking herself up, she marvelled at the chivalry she had witnessed. Freddy would never come to her aid in that way. He’d more than likely laugh and leave her to fight off unwanted attention alone. Diana was fortunate to have such a brother, even if he had upended Eliza in his rush to save his sister. Eliza jumped to her feet and seeing Freddy still wrestling the rose bush in a drunken tangle, she gave him another firm shove.


	3. The Cricket

The year continued as it had always done. There was sea bathing on the warmest days, riding everyday, long walks to visit Cecilia and time spent on the estate with her father. Business associates came and went with greater frequency and Sir John spent more time in his study, but that was the only change to life as Eliza knew it. 

She almost completely forgot about Sidney Parker.

The annual cricket match, a favourite celebration of Eliza’s, came in mid June.

The estate challenged the village and it was always a great celebration. It drew the interest of surrounding estates including the Babbington’s. Lord Babbington chose to play on the Village team as he felt they were the underdogs and he enjoyed pitting his skills against Sir John. 

Lady Sarah was completely in her element, organising the best sandwiches, marquees for the ladies to sit in the shade, making sure everyone had wine. She brought in extra servants for the day, so that the house staff were able to enjoy themselves.   
Eliza herself was a very skilled batsman and a quite reasonable bowler. She could hold her own against any gentleman. Her preferred attire for the cricket match was gentleman’s breeches and a cap. 

After a picnic lunch for all the estate staff, the match began on the lawns to front of Sanditon House. The villagers and guests arrived and the teams were sorted. Sir John decided to keep a close and watchful eye on Freddy, while Cecilia Babbington stuck close to Diana Parker. Eliza ran to greet them, shocking them both with her boyish appearance.

“I thought you were Freddy only shorter.” Cecilia hooted with laughter. Diana hid behind her, looking perplexed and unsure. Eliza took Diana’s hand.

“I do hope you have recovered from your fright. I assure you Freddy won’t bother you today.” Eliza spoke in a whisper to her. Diana smiled gratefully.

“Both of my brothers are taking part in the cricket, so I shall feel quite safe, thank you.” She shook as she spoke and looked very much like she might faint away. Eliza felt a lurch in her stomach as she realised Sidney Parker was close by. She hoped that perhaps he wouldn’t recognise her. Eliza looked around to see if she could spot him. Her eyes were immediately drawn to him, as he stood close to another tall and broad shouldered man.

“There they are. My brother Tom with Sidney. Over there.” Diana waved to her brothers who waved back. Eliza ducked behind Cecilia, keeping her back turned to the Parker brothers. 

The cricket match commenced with a great fanfare, and continued through the afternoon, with a long break for tea between innings. Eliza kept her distance from Sidney and spent her time with her estate teammates while she waited her turn to bat. She was certain she had evaded his attention. 

Sidney Parker was an accomplished bowler, taking many wickets quickly. The ferocity of his bowling doubled in pace when he faced Freddy. After a few balls that narrowly missed decapitating him, Freddy decided to step away from his stumps and was promptly bowled out. He was pleased to return to the shelter of the wine tent where his friends baited him for his meagre two runs. Eliza was the next to step up to bat. As she strode up, she was announced to the crowd, to much cheering. Sidney Parker turned towards her, quite aghast at the young, what he thought was a boy, before him. Realising he faced a lady, he bowled in a gentlemanly fashion, underarm and with little pace. Eliza took no prisoners and battered the ball that came towards her with all her might. It sailed high overhead and plopped straight into the lake, giving her a six. With that final ball the Estate team gained the victory. Sidney walked towards Eliza to congratulate her.

“That was very fine batting. And a well deserved victory.” He smiled warmly and with no pretence. Eliza tried her best to avoid his eyes but was drawn in despite her best efforts.

“Perhaps we might play on the same team next time?” Eliza blushed as she spoke those words to him. They felt loaded with a meaning she did not fully understand. There was an awkward silence between them, luckily interrupted by Sir John, who congratulated them both on their fine play. 

With the cricket match over, the afternoon gave way to a relaxed evening garden party with musicians playing on the terrace. The ladies retired to change into evening dresses and the men donned their best dinner attire. The guests mingled on the terrace and strolled around the parterre. 

Eliza and Cecilia took their time changing and arranging their hair. Eliza didn’t dress formally very often but found she rather enjoyed it. Her mother had chosen a stunning deep red dress for her, and her curls were piled high and dangled in fetching ringlets around her face. Eliza was extremely pleased with her reflection and descended the main stairs into the ballroom smiling confidently. She was even more pleased to notice gentle applause and nods of approval from many of the guests. She joined her father who was in discussion with Mr Campion. 

“Eliza, would you be so kind to ensure Mr Campion’s daughters are introduced this evening?” Sir John waved to the two girls a few years younger than Eliza. Phillida and Julia bounced towards her, far too enthusiastically. They loved Eliza for her maturity and style, both hoping they would grow up to be as beautiful as she was. Eliza was marginally annoyed to be given responsibility for the girls, but curtsied to her father and Mr Campion, then ushered the girls out into the terrace for some dancing. 

Eliza could see Sidney Parker watching her from a distance. Cecilia had noticed also and whispered to Eliza to be on her guard as he approached, followed by Babbers and another of their friends, a tall but skinny youth called Crowe. Eliza drew breath. She knew exactly what she would do.

“Would you care to dance?” Sidney held out his arm towards her. Dressed in black breeches and black tail coat, he was easily the most dashing gentleman at the party. His eyes seemed to pierce her heart, quickening the beat to a gallop. Eliza grasped the hand of Julia, stood beside her and placed it on Sidney’s arm.

“Julia would be delighted to dance Sir.” She lowered her head slowly looking to the ground to avoid his eyes. She heard a muffed snort, and a most delighted giggle from Julia. As she glanced up she noticed a look of annoyed derision from Sidney Parker. Eliza smiled to herself. She knew it was the chase that interested him. 

As the weeks followed, Eliza noticed her father become more distant. Worries seemed to plague him. One day he took her for a walk of the estate, to explain his concerns.

“It’s become necessary to sell some of the horses Eliza. I hope you will not be upset.” Eliza was mightily upset. She grew angry and demanded to know why. Sir John looked troubled, but explained little. He grew stern and snapped.

“It has to be. The younger racers are being sold. I have no choice.” With that he marched back to the house leaving Eliza stunned at the loss of her beautiful horses. She turned away from watching him leave, her anger at her father forcing hot tears to spill from her eyes. She walked to the stables and breathed in the scent of fresh hay and warm horses. Once inside the semi darkness, she let herself cry until no tears were left. She hugged each horse tightly as they nuzzled her hair. 

Eliza spent every minute she could at the stables, unsure when the horses would be taken from her. In the evenings she crept about the house listening to conversations and trying to understand what had happened to make her father react so angrily. He had never raised his voice to her before. One evening her careful eavesdropping was rewarded. Mr Campion was an ever more frequent guest, and that night he and her father had retired to the library after dinner. Eliza stood outside the library door, left open just a chink, so she was able to hear the conversation inside.

“Freddy’s debts will be paid, but the rest of the investments are now almost worthless. I really don’t know what to do. What would you do in my shoes Robert?” Her father’s voice sounded weary. Mr Campion sounded more positive. 

“There’s time for things to improve John. Your investments could increase in value. We will just have to hang on.”  
“It’s what happens when I’m gone that worries me. If there was any way not to leave the whole pile to Freddy I would. He cannot be trusted. I’d far sooner leave the lot to Eliza. She has a sensible head on her shoulders and knows how to run the estate. I worry for her Robert.”

“You’ve done all you can. She has a good income of twenty thousand a year. And there’s no reason that you won’t be around for many years to come.” Mr Campion still sounded cheery, but more serious.

“If anything should happen to me, you will look after her won’t you? Sarah will off and marry before I am cold. Goodness knows what Freddy will do. Invite all his friends to descend on the house and stay forever, no doubt.” Her father sounded defeated and Eliza’s heart broke for him. She now understood why the horses had to be sold, and why some of the staff had been let go.  
“I promise I will look after her, but you have nothing to worry about. Come to London with me. We can manage the investments together and turn around the ill fortune. You’ll find buyers for the horses in town, and that will give you the money to get out of this predicament. It won’t take too long. You’ll be back here for the season.”

With a sinking heart Eliza slipped away. She had heard enough. Her father frequently left for trips to London but was not usually away for long. This sounded like he’d be away for many months. She hurried back to her room.

At breakfast the next morning Sir John announced his plans to the family. He would remain in London for several weeks to conclude some important business, and once finished he would return. Freddy looked very pleased.

“I shall be in charge while you are away father. Do not concern yourself.” He grinned manically, as Lady Sarah beamed at him.  
“Such a good idea, John, don’t you think? Freddy needs to stretch himself a little.”

“Freddy has stretched himself and this family quite enough. The estate is in the hands of the staff, as is normal. They know exactly what they are doing. I forbid you to interfere Freddy. Lord Babbington will oversee any matters that arise and will write to me.”

Eliza stayed silent, mortified by the idea of being at home with only her mother and Freddy for company. Sir John continued.  
“I've arranged with the Babbington’s for Eliza to stay with them. Cecilia needs company and you will share a governess. The change of scene will do you good my dear.” With great relief Eliza hugged her father. This was a far better outcome than she had imagined when she realised he would be away for so long. 

Later than morning Sir John and Mr Campion left for London. Eliza hurried the staff to pack her things. She couldn't wait to depart for Babbington House.


	4. Sidney Parker

Living with the Babbington’s at their country Estate brought Eliza enormous joy.   
The absence of Freddy to torment her, allowed her time to relax and enjoy just being part of a happy family. Babbers made the perfect brother. He was polite and amusing, but never cruel. She enjoyed his teasing and thought Cecilia most fortunate. Eliza hardly missed her dear father. 

Lady Babbington was free with her praise of the girls, and made much of their interest in fashion and finery. Her maid was often tasked with alterations and additions to their wardrobes. Eliza enjoyed dressing for dinner each evening and since the family always ate together, it was a very merry affair. 

The mornings were spent with the governess. The girls were taken through their dance steps, walked around the ballroom in their deportment lesson, books piled high on their heads. They played the piano and sang. Later if it was raining, they enjoyed reading together, usually on the upper gallery. The girls sat with their legs between the banisters, feet dangling in the air as they read aloud Shakespeare sonnets. 

In the afternoons, Eliza exercised and groomed Sand while Cecilia sketched or painted. Tea was often on the lawn, followed by walking in the gardens. Lady Babbington encouraged Babbers to spend time with the girls which he happily did, enjoying some shooting with Eliza, some very adventurous tree climbing and gallops across the fields. And so their weeks took shape.   
Until one day when Babbers welcomed his friends to the estate. Francis Crowe and Sidney Parker were invited to keep Babbers company. He had grown a little weary of only female company despite Eliza matching him in speed and aptitude in most of their competitions. 

Cecilia was thrilled. She had a strong attachment to Francis Crowe who was utterly oblivious to her. She took to following him about the estate which Babbers found extremely funny, calling her Shadow. Eliza preferred to stay away from the new guests. Seeing Sidney Parker has a peculiar effect on Eliza, which she didn’t wholly enjoy. She could feel herself blush and her palms felt clammy whenever he was near. If anything, he had grown more beautiful since their last meeting. His shoulders appeared broader and his frame was now more filled. His long legs carried him easily and he walked with a certain predatory grace. Eliza felt her heart jump in her chest at the sight of him. 

The mornings continued as before, with the governess, more dancing, more deportment, and more poetry reading. Cecilia gave up sketching unless she was able to sit and sketch Crowe while he lounged about the library reading. He didn’t seem to mind that his face appeared many times over in her sketch book. Eliza took to walking in the grounds, mainly to avoid encounters with Sidney Parker.

One afternoon, to keep his guests entertained Babbers arranged for fencing tuition. Eliza was thrilled. She had long wanted to learn the art of fencing. Cecilia and Eliza ran to the ballroom to find Babbers, Sidney and Crowe already in full flow. They pranced around wielding their foils in a very dangerous looking fashion. Cecilia contained her excitement and happily sat to watch from a chaise by the long windows. Any opportunity to watch Crowe was welcome, but to see him in his white fencing jacket and knickers was a sight not to be missed. 

Eliza pulled on a jacket over her day shirt and breeches. She dressed in breeches for riding as it was more practical and the Babbingtons had never suggested she do otherwise. The fencing master took her through her paces, showing her the lunge, parry and riposte. Eliza found the moves simple and her natural grace made it easy for her to move between attack and defence. With Babbers and Crowe engaged in a bout, Eliza was directed towards Sidney. She felt her competitive spirit rise as she walked towards him, her foil ready. Sidney took a step away.

“I have no wish to challenge you Miss Deschamps.” He looked awkward and a little shy. His face remained looking at her feet. The fencing master interjected. 

“It’s perfectly safe Mr Parker. Please. Begin.” 

Eliza warmed to the thought of beating him. Her first lunge caught him on the thigh and he hopped away in some pain. After some parrying, Eliza’s second lunge caught him smartly on the shoulder. Sidney realised he had to defend himself, or he would be quite bruised. Still uncomfortable with the idea of a bout against a woman, Sidney attempted to avoid her attacks. His riposte was good but Eliza was quicker. As she noticed Sidney was not trying his hardest, she grew a little angry. How dare he not take their competition seriously. She would show him she was not to be dismissed. Her swift feet and darting lunges caught Sidney out many times. She was fiercely competitive. Their blades clashed in a cacophony of metallic clanks. Eliza concentrated on her attacks and Sidney did his best to deflect her. After several minutes, the fencing master decided he’d seen quite enough and stopped the bout. Babbers and Crowe were unable to continue their match as the tense competition playing out before them. Both were relieved when it was stopped. Fortunately it was the end of their tuition. Eliza, triumphant and breathless from her victory, smiled. She was greeted with shocked faces, even Cecilia had torn her eyes away from Crowe to watch her. With an awkward silence in the room, the ladies excused themselves, Eliza giggled as Cecilia dragged her away. 

“Eliza. What on Earth? He’s not Freddy. You didn’t have to try to kill him.” Cecilia looked quite perplexed. 

“I like to win. That is all. I’m sure Mr Sidney Parker feels the same.” Eliza regarded Ceclia’s worried face and decided giggling was not appropriate, but wasn’t sure what she had done that was so wrong.

They walked to the stables to see the horses. Eliza was hopeful of seeing Sidney Parker’s beautiful mare Ebony. Cecilia was hoping to run into Crowe. 

The days continued, with Babbers and his friends out shooting or riding. Eliza kept out of their way. There was something about Sidney Parker that brought out the worst in her. 

One gloriously sunny afternoon she took Sand out for a walk through the woods. It was far too hot for a canter, but the shade of the trees made the day pleasant. She tied him loosely to a tree and lay on a carpet of bracken staring up at the trees. In the distance she could hear the deep male voices of Sidney and Crowe, and the slightly higher pitch of Babbers. They were headed for the lake. Eliza could hear much shouting and splashing as they frolicked in the cool water. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to climb the old oak tree she lay under. All to get a closer look at the lake and those swimming in it. 

Eliza climbed steadily and inched her way along a wide branch until she had a clear view of the lake. She saw Babbers swimming strongly and quickly averted her eyes from the pink outline of his body stretched out in the water. She had no wish to see his nakedness. Crowe stood in the shallows waist deep in water. His sunken chest shivered with cold as he waded out gingerly. From a covering of reeds, Sidney came rushing towards him, taking a great leap out of the water and launching himself at him, bringing them both down with an enormous splash. Eliza gripped the branch with both her arms. 

The sight she witnessed would remain with her forever. The taunt lean body of Sidney Parker, totally without clothes, glistening wet in the sunshine and leaping through the air to come crashing down into the lake was a beautiful sight to behold. She continued to watch as he swam quickly towards Babbers. His long arms pulled him through the water. His legs kicked strongly making explosive splashes as his back arched out of the water. Eliza was mesmerised. She had seen drawings of the sculpture of David by Michelangelo when she had a particular young governess. Together they studied the great artists, of which Michelangelo was a firm favourite. So the naked body was not an unknown to Eliza. But Sidney Parker was more magnificent, more defined and more manly than anything she had ever set eyes on. As he played in the water, she knew she really ought not to be observing him but she was powerless to stop herself.

The boys continued their games in the lake for quite some time. Eliza grew uncomfortable in the tree, but knew she could not risk climbing down as she might be seen. There was no explanation for her being aloft, except to get a better view of the swimmers. Her arms chafed and her legs ached against the rough bough she clung to, but Eliza could steel herself and sat as still as possible. Her determination was rewarded as Sidney Parker strode through the water slowly and hauled himself out of the lake. All three of them flopped onto the grassy bank and lay in the sun, waiting to be dried by the warm afternoon rays. Eliza stifled her giggles at Babbers’ pink and portly physique laid next to what appeared to be Crowe’s skeleton barely covered in skin, while Sidney lounged up on his elbows, an interesting furrow running the length of his spine to his rounded buttocks. 

Eliza’s unblinking eyes stung as she took in every detail of his musculature. It was Cecilia who interrupted the scene. They heard her approach, calling their names from lower in the adjoining meadow. They ran to retrieve their clothes and dressed as quickly as they could. The comical sight of Sidney forcing long damp legs into his breeches while almost falling over nearly had Eliza shaking herself with laughter right out of the tree. Luckily Cecilia called them in for tea. Eliza waited until they were out of sight before climbing down, retrieving Sand and making her way back to the house. 

Tea on the lawn that afternoon was a strange experience for them all. Eliza smirked and suppressed laughter when Lady Babbington asked if they had enjoyed the lake and the sun. Babbers turned a bright beetroot red when he explained they had been swimming and Lady Babbington enquired if they had been totally without clothes. Cecilia let out a small scream when she realised what she had so closely missed.

Eliza was unable to remove the grin from her face, which seemed to unnerve Sidney even more than usual.


	5. At the Babbington Estate

After the incident at the lake Eliza took to spending more time with Cecilia, during their cherished afternoons. This meant she trailed after Crowe, Babbers and of course, Sidney. Eliza remained a little aloof, but close enough to enjoy studying his movements and hearing his deep toned voice. She watched as Cecilia accurately sketched the features of Crowe in many different poses. He remained inscrutable and seemed to look right through Cecilia, who luckily didn’t mind at all. If he didn’t notice her, she was free to stare back at him. 

Together time was spent walking and riding, until one day Babbers decided on an archery competition. A target was set up and a bow with arrows sought from Lord Babbington’s stores. Babbers knew his father had occasionally shot deer on the estate with it, but it hadn’t been used in years. The bow was large and heavy, and exceedingly difficult to draw. Many arrows failed to fly at all. Crowe gave up, preferring to lay on the grass and watch Babbers and Sidney struggle to master it. 

Eliza enjoyed watching also as she plaited Cecilia’s hair incorporating daisies into the intricate braids. Babbers was about to give up when Sidney miraculously hit the target. Eliza felt her heart swell with pride, a strange new sensation when she would normally have experienced a sense of envy. All the same, she was still tempted to try for herself. She bounced to her feet and asked for a turn. Babbers considered it dangerous but Sidney, held out the bow. He carefully explained how to draw it safely and to keep her fingers from injury. Eliza struggled with the tension and seeing her not quite able to manage, Sidney took up his stance behind her. He steadied the bow with his left hand and helped her draw back with his right. Eliza was suddenly transfixed. Sidney Parker enveloped her. His arms were around her but not touching her. His body was close but not close enough. She could have let herself swoon and fall against him, and for a moment she considered how wonderful it would feel for him to catch her in his arms, but she could not allow herself. Together they drew back the arrow.

“When I say now, let go.” He spoke almost directly into her ear, she could feel his warm breath against her neck. His honeyed tones did not help keep Eliza steady on her feet. With every ounce of concentration she could muster Eliza focussed on the target.

“Now.” Came the instruction from Sidney and the arrow flew beautifully to the centre of the target. To Eliza it felt like Sidney was the arrow and the target was her heart. 

The days that followed were spent with more riding, and Eliza often found herself out with Sidney alone. They rode more adventurously than the others and would often chase each other over hedges and through streams. They would arrive back at the house dishevelled, muddy and exhausted. Their excuse was always that the horses needed a good run.

Eventually Eliza received a letter from her father expressing he would arrive the following week to collect her from the Babbingtons on his way back from London. Eliza felt quite bereft. She couldn’t wait for the arrival of her father as it had been several months and she felt his absence keenly, but to be torn away from Sidney Parker would be equally painful, if not more so. Eliza went to the stables for some time alone with Sand, as she contemplated going back to Sanditon House, her mother and Freddy. She lent her head against Sand’s strong neck as a tear fell down her cheek. Hearing a sound behind her, she quickly wiped away the tear and looked around to see Sidney walking towards her.

“Getting ready for a ride? I thought we could try the cliffs today? Oh, are you alright?” As he got closer, he noticed a redness to her face. Eliza drew herself up and trying to remain unmoved she explained she would be leaving for home soon. Sidney lowered his eyes to the ground and mumbled.

“I’m sorry. You will be missed.” Eliza felt an ache in her heart. These last weeks had been quite magical. Wherever she was, Sidney was never too far. From breakfast until evening supper, he was close, with a ready smile, a fanciful tale or a kind word. Suddenly he took hold of her hand in his and squeezed gently. 

“I wonder if I might write to you? If you wouldn’t mind?” Eliza sniffed loudly to hold back her tears.  
“I should like that very much.” She smiled bravely, her voice quivering from his touch. 

As the stood together in the dimmed light they were both startled by the arrival of Cecilia who called for them from the stables entrance. Eliza quickly but reluctantly withdrew her hand from his. The warm touch of his fingers remained with her and she curled her fingers into a ball to hold on to the feel of him.

The days that followed felt extra precious to them both. Knowing her father’s arrival would mean her quick departure from Sidney was double agony. She longed for her father to arrive but dreaded it also. At meals Eliza and Sidney sat together, the table afforded them the privacy to touch. Eliza rested her knee against his leg. Sidney would brush against her forearm. When everyone was engrossed, their fingers would seek each other out for a brief tantalising moment. 

The afternoon came when Sir John was expected. Eliza wore her best dress and felt her excitement mount at his arrival. A feeling of nausea also swept over her and the two sensations battled within her. 

Eliza sat on the stone steps of the front of the house and watched as his carriage made the winding journey the last mile along the Babbington’s drive. 

Sir John was afforded a formal welcome with the upper house staff lined up to greet him. Eliza did not stand on ceremony and launched herself into her father’s arms as soon as he descended his carriage. He looked greyer than she remembered and a little older, but his embrace was as warm and comforting as ever. 

“Eliza you have grown and what a very beautiful young lady you are.” Eliza did not care for any of that. She was very keen to introduce her father to Sidney, without giving away her reason. 

“Father, I've had a wonderful time. Lord and Lady Babbington have been so welcoming. I hope you will stay a few days to recover before we leave. Please?” Eliza heard her own desperation and her father chuckled. 

“I shan’t wrest you from your friends until tomorrow my darling. I have business with Lord Babbington, and after that we must get home. Goodness knows what your mother and Freddy have been up to in our absence.”

That afternoon Eliza and Sidney stole away for their final ride together. They chose the cliffs above Sanditon Village as their favourite ride. They walked their horses slowly, so they could ride side by side and speak easily together.   
“There is no reason we cannot ride together once we are both home.” Eliza wanted to sound positive and hopeful, when in fact she felt everything but. 

“I’m being sent away to school, with Babbers and Crowe. I won’t be in Sanditon very long.” Sidney’s reply was a terrible blow Eliza had not expected. Contemplating their separation from each other they rode on in silence, their combined sadness making them both feel weary and out of sorts. 

At dinner, Sir John told stories of London life. He had stayed with the Campions in their home in Kensington, a fashionable area of London set close to beautiful Hyde Park where he was able to walk each day. Eliza hoped he had concluded his business and there would be no need for him to travel from Sanditon again. 

As dinner finished the gentlemen withdrew to enjoy brandy and continue talking business. Eliza announced she required some air and would stroll around the roman gardens to the side of the house. 

Outside Eliza waited patiently. It was warm evening with a gentle breeze. The moon was full and bathed the gardens in a magical blue light. The fragrant white roses appeared silver in the moonlight, surrounded by the darkest leaves. Sidney appeared before her. He looked solemn and troubled. His voice shook as he spoke.

“Eliza, I must express how ardently I admire you. I hope that when the next season arrives we might be able to meet again.” He looked into her clear blue eyes, made all the bluer by the moon's rays. He searched for her answer.   
Eliza felt she could burst. She smiled joyfully, almost leaping into the air with delight.

“I should like nothing better. The time will pass so tediously without you, but I will be patient, for our reunion.” Sidney looked relieved, a long breath escaped from him. For the second time he took hold of her hand, this time placing it over his heart.   
“I know I am not rich enough, well bred enough, titled…” Eliza placed a finger in his lips to silence him.

“Shhh. You are everything I want and so much more.” Sidney took hold of her other hand, gently kissing her fingers. He stared intently into her eyes and his head bent slowly towards her. Eliza’s breath quickened. She had read of these moments and knew what to expect. She took a small step towards him, her body resting gently against his. In the moonlight their lips met and Eliza felt a delicious shiver run down her spine. The kiss was long, tender and thrilling. Neither wanted to pull away but they both knew they must. Voices could be heard in the distance and they couldn’t be found in an embrace. Slowly they parted, stunned at the weight of feeling the kiss had imparted. 

Sidney whispered hoarsely and quickly to her. The voices of Babbers and Crowe drew nearer.

“Eliza, be mine. Say you’ll accept me and we can keep our engagement a secret between us. I shall make something of myself, I promise you.” Eliza nodded unable to speak. She really wanted to scream with delight but the others were almost upon them. Sidney grinned and stepped quickly away from her. As Babbers appeared through the large arbour he noticed a tense excitement between Sidney and Eliza. He made light of discovering them, calling to Cecilia and Crowe that he had found them.


	6. Back to Sanditon House

The morning of departure dawned. Eliza’s trunk was packed and placed on her father’s carriage. Sand was tethered to the rear. The time for goodbyes had come. 

Eliza thanked Lord and Lady Babbington for their hospitality, she hugged Cecilia tightly. She gave a warm smile to Babbers, and Crowe, and a slow curtsy to Sidney, lowering her eyes from his as she gently bobbed down. The intense looks between them was not lost on the assembled company but Eliza controlled her emotions well and would not allow any tears to fall. She climbed into the carriage helped by her father’s steady hand. She took her seat beside the window and waved. Her eyes were fixed on Sidney and he returned her unblinking gaze as the carriage pulled away. She turned as much as she could to keep him in view, and only lost sight of him once the drive curled to the right and passed through some trees. Her father patted her hand gently.

“I’m sure we can invite your friends to the house in the future.” Sir John didn’t look at Eliza as he spoke. He understood she needed some privacy and wouldn’t want him to see the tears brimming in her eyes. 

The journey to Sanditon House was short. Eliza’s foreboding grew as the house loomed large before them. As they drew up the house staff welcomed them. Lady Sarah stood before them all with Freddy by her side. She greeted them affectionately while Freddy gave Eliza an evil grin. He shook his father’s hand.

“So wonderful to have you back Papa.” He sounded as if he didn’t mean a word of it. 

Eliza settled back into life at Sanditon House. Freddy fortunately went on an extended trip to London. Sir John worked hard. Mr Campion visited frequently and her father spent many hours with him in the study. They would venture out to take dinner with Eliza and her mother, but no business talk was allowed at the table.

Eliza received frequent letters from Sidney. The arrangement was that his letters were sent with Babbington’s to Cecilia, who passed them on to Eliza. Receiving post from Babbington House raised no suspicions and Eliza knew their secret was safe with Babbers. Eliza wrote directly to Sidney at school, taking care to run down to the village to send her letters herself.   
As the winter progressed Eliza missed Sidney more. The memory of his lightly sun tanned skin covered in droplets of water was her last thought each night before she fell asleep. 

One evening Eliza was roused by a commotion in the hall. Creeping from her bedchamber she watched from the gallery, crouching down behind the torchere to not be seen. Villagers had called to the house asking for help. The servants were woken and even Sir John came to discover what had occurred. One of the village fishing boats had not returned and a storm was brewing in the east making the tide more treacherous than normal. The boat belonging to Mr Robinson and his three sons was still out at sea. Eliza watched as her father rallied the staff and they took off for the beach in the dark. 

Frightened at the thought of what could happen, Eliza dressed quickly and stole quietly from the house, running along the cliffs towards the village. She watched from behind a rock as the boats were dragged towards the waves and set off in search of the Robinsons’ boat. The women folk made torches of drift wood and straw, and lit large bonfires. Eliza felt her heart in her mouth as she saw her father jump into the last fishing boat as it sailed off in the direction of the storm. She leaped from her hiding place and ran into the sea calling for him, but the wind was too strong and it whipped her shouts from her lips, and blew her voice out into the raging storm. Her father did not hear her. To remain calm Eliza set to collecting more drift wood to keep the fires going. She comforted the villagers, mothers and daughters of the fishermen, with words she hoped would help. All so she did not think about her father. 

The rain lashed them, the wind stung with a ferocity Eliza had never experienced. Standing on the beach became almost impossible. As the night drew on Eliza struggled to move in her drenched clothes, the fires would not stay lit, and the women started to suffer from cold exposure. The decision was made to retire to the Tavern, for shelter and safety. But Eliza would not leave the beach. 

When almost everyone had left, Eliza, still staring out into the maelstrom of sea and rain, was forcibly dragged away and back to the village. Once inside the Tavern Eliza was able to see it was Mrs Parker, Sidney’s mother who had rescued her. She recognised her from the Point to Point. 

“My dear Eliza! Does your mother know you are here? You are wet through.” Mrs Parker pulled the wet layers from Eliza, and helped her hang her coat. The Tavern was hot and steamy with the women drying themselves and their clothes by the roaring fire. Eliza was passed a glass of brandy which she swallowed quickly to avoid the taste. It warmed her from the inside out and stopped her shivering. 

“Come, we must ensure everyone has some food, and is warmed. The women will be of no use cold and hungry.” Mrs Parker set to heating the stew in the Tavern kitchen, and Eliza took bowls of food to everyone. She found bread and passed this out also. It helped to be busy and Eliza worked quickly, making sure everyone was fed. 

Outside the storm whistled and thunder cracked. Lightning lit the whole beach and sea but not long enough to see any of the boats. The women huddled together, sang songs and tried to kept their spirits up through the night. 

As the pale pink dawn light broke over the horizon a flotilla of tiny fishing boats were seen, sailing towards Sanditon. The women gathered silently with apprehension along the water's edge, running into the sea to help drag the boats to shore. All along the beach couples hugged crying with joy, even the Robinsons’ boat was safe, much to the great relief of Mrs Robinson and her youngest son, Fred. Eliza searched for her father. 

The boats were counted, all had returned, and the villagers started to drift home. Stories circulated of huge waves, crashing over the tiny boats, taking the nets and pulling away the rigging. Eliza ran from one person to the next asking for news of her father. She grew more and more desperate, as each person could not help her. She tore at their clothes demanding they tell her where he could be, whose boat he had been in. Eliza screamed to be heard but was met with blank stares. No one knew what had become of Sir John. The realisation he had not returned was too much for Eliza and she collapsed on the sand in a dead faint. 

It was several hours later that she came to, in her bed in Sanditon House. Her maid was watching over her and the doctor had been called. He had left a draught for her to take on waking. Eliza refused. She demanded news of her father, but there was none. The fishermen had set sail again to search for him, but no good news was expected. Eliza tried to get out of bed, she would search the coastline for him herself. He might be lying injured somewhere, washed up in the darkness. But she was too weak. Collapsing once more, she was helped into bed by the maid and given the doctor’s draught. It was a sleeping tincture and worked almost immediately to relieve Eliza of her consciousness and the fear for her father’s life.


	7. Lost at Sea

Eliza grew stronger as the days passed. She visited each village family, to thank them for their searches and ensure they were well after the terrible events of the night. They were still her father’s tenants and important to the estate, Eliza felt a duty to them. She spent many hours walking along the beach or sitting on the cliffs looking out to sea. Her hatred of the blue grey mass of swirling water grew. It had taken her father from her, the only man, except for Sidney, that she loved. She looked back at the rows of little cottages, unevenly placed back from the beach, wisps of smoke rising from crooked chimney pots. She was glad for the families safety within their homes, happy that the menfolk had returned safely. She just wished with all her heart her father had returned too.

Sidney’s letters came ever more frequently and were an enormous comfort. He was the only person who understood her and the only one who made her feel safe, even from a distance.

A memorial was held in the church beside Sanditon House. Lady Sarah, ever the socialite, invited most of London. It was the grandest affair. The small church was filled with guests from far and wide. The estate workers, tenants and villagers stood outside. Eliza walked awkwardly into the church beside her mother, who nodded at all her guests. Eliza recognised few, except for Mr and Mrs Parker, the Campions and the Babbingtons. She turned on her heel and walked outside. In the sunshine of the quiet graveyard she stood with the crowd. The women of the village hugged her, as they listened to the memorial and sang the hymns together. 

Without his body, Lady Susan had nonetheless decided on a headstone. On it was inscribed ‘Baronet John Descamps, loving husband and father. Forever missed, your dutiful wife, Lady Sarah, doting son, Freddy and Eliza.  
It was the very next day that Mr Campion called on official duty. He looked somber.

Lady Sarah welcomed him into the morning room. Freddy looked impatient. Eliza wasn’t sure why he was visiting.   
He placed a large set of papers on the desk, adjusted his spectacles and started to speak. 

“First let me tell you how very sorry I am, at the loss of Sir John. He was a dear friend, since my school days, and I shall miss him greatly.” With tears in his eyes Mr Campion looked around at them all. He gave a small smile to Eliza.   
“I have here your father’s last will and testament. I will read it…” Freddy grew irritable.

“I’m certain Mr Campion we can all guess at the contents of my father’s will. Please could you just get on with it.”  
Mr Campion drew himself to his full impressive height and glared at Freddy. 

“I believe, Sir Freddy, you may be surprised by some of your father bequests. If I am to be allowed to continue?” Freddy looked worried and decided to remain silent. 

Mr Campion cleared his throat and began.

“I Sir John Descamps, being of sound mind, make the following provisions for my estate. 

To the village of Sanditon I leave ten thousand pounds. This money will provide for the church, the school, the continued building and repair of the worker cottages, the track across the cliffs and the development of shops to bring much needed trade to our community.”

Freddy stood up.

“Preposterous! I shan’t allow it. How ridiculous. The village has no need of such funds!”  
Mr Campion in a calm clear voice continued.

“If I am to be interrupted again, Sir, I shall remove myself from your company and return to London. The wishes of the will are not disputable and will be carried out whether you like it or not.” Freddy sat down quite abashed.  
Mr Campion smiled gently at Eliza.

“To my son, I leave the whole estate and hope that he will come to love it as I do. It must not be broken up but kept as a whole and passed on to the heirs of the future. Freddy, please make a good and true marriage to someone that can enhance and enjoy being mistress of the house.”

Freddy grinned to himself, and looked very satisfied.

“To my wife I leave an income of a thousand pounds, and the knowledge that Freddy will always look after you, keeping you housed in the estate until your death.” With that he removed his spectacles and put down the will.   
“Is that it?” Freddy looked uneasy. “Well, I suggest we celebrate. Mother, this calls for champagne.”

Eliza sat silently. She hadn’t expected much else. She knew the estate would go to Freddy with her father’s title. Her mother had money. Eliza, though without a title, had hoped for at least a small dowry that she could bring to her marriage with Sidney. But she couldn’t be disappointed. Her father had stipulated the estate remain as a whole. She was certain Freddy would have sold off land and horses if he’d been able. 

Eliza got up to leave, she thanked Mr Campion for his time and was about to leave when he whispered to her.   
“I have some news Miss Eliza, please join me in the library.” They walked out together leaving Freddy and Lady Sarah looking suspiciously after them. 

In the quiet of the library Mr Campion sat in her father’s wingbacked chair. He gestured to her to sit close.

“I wanted to speak to you privately. Your father has left you a bequest. You have a fortune of twenty thousand pounds, when you reach the age of twenty one. I believe it is best if we keep this to ourselves. Your mother and Freddy do not need to know.   
The estate is in a reasonable condition. With good management it will survive. However it does have high running costs and Freddy will have to make some careful decisions in the future. I will do my best to advise him, but I know he does not have your ability or understanding. 

Your father asked me to take care of you and I’d like you to think of me as your father’s advocate. If there is anything you need, please ask. Nothing is too much trouble. Your father was like a brother to me, and you are as dear to me as my own daughters.” 

Eliza thanked him profusely. She was overwhelmed to think her father had thought of her, and secured her future. With her inheritance, she could easily wed Sidney, even without his promise to make his own fortune. They just had a few years to wait for the money. 

“I have just one request Mr Campion. I should like to live in London with you and your family, if that would be possible? Sanditon took my father and seeing the sea each day reminds me he is lost to me.” Her real reason was to escape Freddy and her mother, but being away from Sanditon and the painful memories seemed a good idea too.


	8. London

Eliza settled into London life. Her grief bruised her soul, but her body was nurtured by the family life of the Campions’ she was surrounded by. Under their care Eliza blossomed. She grew tall and slender, and more beautiful with each passing day. The Campion girls were a few years younger than Eliza, but spirited and fun. They adored their new found elder sister. Eliza joined them in their studies and her accomplishments grew. 

Mrs Campion had delicate health and kept to her rooms, emerging infrequently looking frail. Any over exertion and she would not be seen for a week. Eliza found herself as an almost surrogate mother figure to the Campion girls, in the absence of their sickly Mama. She enjoyed the role of gently guiding the girls in the ways of the world. Together their days were filled with embroidery, piano lessons, singing, dancing, riding out in the park, and much to Eliza’s enjoyment, more fencing.   
Eliza would occasionally hear gossip that her brother was in town, but they moved in very different circles. Eliza never came across him. Her mother would write infrequently. Usually with news of a shooting party or hunt she was holding. Lady Sarah entertained continually and the London gossip was fresh with tales of titled and wealthy suitors for the new widow. Eliza closed her ears to it all. She knew her mother would wed as soon as she could. 

Cecilia wrote regularly, bemoaning the boring days in Sanditon without her and Babbers. 

Sidney’s letter continued and sustained her like oxygen. Without them Eliza knew she would wither away. She counted the days until they would be reunited. 

Winter turned to spring and the whole Campion family moved from their London residence to their summer Sanditon home, Denham Place, a stone's throw from Eliza’s home. Although she tried to avoid it, she knew she would have to call on Sanditon House and her mother. It was a visit best gotten over with as quickly as possible. 

One fine fresh morning Eliza walked to Sanditon House. It had been several months since she had moved to London. She was expecting a reasonably warm welcome. The staff were very pleased to see her. Eliza called downstairs to see them all, explaining she was in Sanditon for the summer. She visited the stables and was relieved to find the horses still well looked after. The gardens looked perfect and the house was immaculate. Eliza felt at ease and her concerns for the estate abated. She was eventually shown into the drawing room for tea. Lady Sarah was entertaining and gave Eliza an exasperated look as she entered the room. 

“Really child, you choose today to visit, when I haven’t seen you in an age?” Lady Sarah spoke as if Eliza had interrupted her for the umpteenth time.

“It is very nice to see you too mother. Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realise you had company.” Eliza spotted a portly gentleman lugubriously seated on a velvet chaise. His piercing eyes settled on Eliza and even as he spoke they did not leave her.  
“Ah Lady Sarah, so this is the charming daughter you’ve told me so much about. How utterly bewitching you are my dear.” Eliza felt a chill run down her spine. She kept her distance from him, but curtsied politely. 

“Earl Dunbar, this is Eliza.” Lady Sarah’s eyes narrowed as she watched the man she hoped would become her second husband. The Earl continued to regard Eliza, much as you would a painting in a gallery that requires fine inspection. 

“Tell me, Eliza, if you will permit me. Are you staying at Sanditon House presently?” The Earl continued to peer at her, his razor sharp eyes seemed to bore right through her. Eliza felt a chill wrap her. Her mother spoke up, with a tone as cold as the chill in the air. 

“Eliza is living elsewhere with friends. Are you not Eliza? And surely they will be missing you? Please do not keep them waiting on my behalf. It must be time for you to return. Do run along.” 

Eliza curtsied quickly and left the room. Leaning against the door as she closed it behind her, she drew a relived breath and shuddered. What an appalling man. He might be an Earl but he had no manners whatsoever. He couldn’t have stared at her more rudely if Eliza had appeared without clothes. In fact that’s exactly how he did stare at her. 

The Earl’s interest in Eliza had not been missed by Lady Sarah. She would not fight for his attention with her own daughter. She wrote a quick note to Campion suggesting Eliza wait for an invitation to call on her next time. 

Eliza found she was cheered and saddened in equal measure to be back in Sanditon. The wind whipped around her, dragging at her skirts, the sun shone and the waves crashed rhythmically against the shore. Eliza spent many hours looking out to sea wondering what could have befallen her father on that fateful night. The power of the sea scared her now. How beautiful it looked but how treacherous it was. Her loathing for it settled in her heart. 

With only a few weeks until Sidney would return to Sanditon himself, Eliza visited her father’s tenants and paid calls on Mrs Parker and Cecilia. 

The tenants greeted her warmly, but Eliza was shocked to find their lands in disrepair. The estate no longer maintained the hedgerows and the tenants had worked together but could not complete all their tasks and grow enough to feed themselves. There was just too much for them to do. Eventually Eliza learned Freddy had increased the rents, to a level so high many families had given up their land and moved to neighbouring estates. The neglected land and cottages were left to rot. While Sanditon House remained opulent and well cared for, the farms and land were not.   
Eliza resolved to discuss the estate with Mr Campion. 

Her visits to Mrs Parker were always jolly. Eliza would bring cake from the Campions kitchen and enjoyed building sandcastles on the beach with young Arthur. She particularly loved taking tea in the drawing room, where a large portrait of the Parker children hung, with Sidney prominent in the scene.

Cecilia visited frequently, also extremely keen for the return of her brother, and hopeful he would come home with Crowe. Together Eliza and Cecilia plotted their wardrobes for the coming season, ensured they knew all the latest dance steps and took bracing walks along the cliffs where they could confide in each other their hopes for the future. 

“I should like only to dance with Crowe at the midsummer ball.” Cecilia was confident he would one day actually notice her.  
“I imagine my mother will invite the whole Beau Monde and completely empty London. Perhaps you will meet someone else that suits your taste? And I shall only dance with Sidney.” Eliza was determined to distract her friend from Crowe. He had no redeeming features that Eliza could see and could easily break Cecilia’s heart.

“Does he know of your fortune Eliza?” Cecilia adored Sidney and was excited to think her dearest friends could be the first to marry after coming out.

“He does. But no one else. He knows it allows us to wed, but he is fixed on making his own fortune also.” Mr Campion had carefully explained to Eliza that as soon as she wed, her fortune would belong to her husband. Eliza was not concerned. She trusted Sidney and knew together they would always be secure.

That evening Eliza asked to speak to Mr Campion. Her concerns for the Sanditon estate had grown as the day had gone on. Cecilia had explained many of the tenants had left and now worked for the Babbingtons. Eliza and Mr Campion took tea together in his study and he listened closely as she explained all that she had uncovered and seen.

“I’m very saddened to hear this Eliza, but I cannot say I am surprised. I will call on Freddy tomorrow and ask to view the estate with him. It seems he is not making the decisions I have advised. 

But I also have something to discuss with you and I hope it will be much more enjoyable. The funds for the development of Sanditon have been released by the bank, and I know your father would have liked it very much if you were involved in the plans for the village. So if there is something you think the village needs perhaps you could come to me and together we will ensure it comes to fruition. I imagine a rose garden in Sir John’s honour might be something you’d like to consider…”  
Eliza was suddenly gripped with enthusiasm, and sat bolt upright in her seat.

“There is something Sir, that I would like very much. A boat rescue station, with a look out on the cliffs. I believe they are called Lighthouses. If we could have something like that built, with a rescue boat always at the ready, I believe we could stop any further lives being lost at sea.”


	9. Sidney Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting so patiently for my updates. This is a happy time for our couple, a time spent in the glow of first love, when nothing could go wrong.

With a growing sense of tingling excitement, Eliza rode across the cliffs towards Sanditon. From the top she could see the carriage that would bring Sidney home. She sat on Sand, allowing his head to drop and munch on the grass at his feet, while she waited for the carriage. Eliza’s heart leapt as she saw the Parker liveried carriage on the track ahead. Through the open window Eliza could see Sidney’s head sticking out. His grin was as wide as the sky, his hair flying in the wind. 

“Follow us!” He shouted from the carriage as it passed her. Eliza took up her reins and cantered alongside the carriage, too breathless with excitement to speak. Babbers called from inside.

“Great to see you Eliza!” Laughing with joy, Eliza kept pace with the carriage until it came to a stop outside the Parkers’ home. She could hear Diana and Mrs Parker calling everyone that Sidney was home. She waited a little distance from the house. It would not be polite to intrude on such a heartfelt family moment. 

Sidney jumped energetically from the carriage first, straight into the arms of his mother. He picked her up, swirled her around so he was facing Eliza as he hugged his mother tightly. Sydney's eyes were locked on Eliza and she could imagine his strong arms around her. Babbers climbed out of the carriage, with a nod towards Eliza, he turned to greet Mrs Parker. Eliza blew a gentle kiss towards Sidney and turned her horse back toward the track. She had seen him, and her heart was full once more.   
The following day they met at the Coves. It was a quiet and undisturbed place, and Eliza looked forward to spending time with Sidney. She didn’t care for the Coves much as the waves crashed on the rocks and made her shudder, but as soon as Sidney arrived she forgot everything but him. He told her about school and his plans for the future. He explained how he would make his fortune in no time and how they could live in Sanditon or London after they were married. Eliza’s joy was unconfined.   
“ I should prefer to live in London Sidney. Sanditon holds unhappy memories for me.” 

“We shall live where you choose my love. All I want is to make you happy.” Sidney’s large brown eyes gazed down at her intently as they strolled along the sand. 

They met each afternoon. Sidney was attentive, gallant and caring. Eliza entertained him with stories of Cecilia and her unrequited passion for Crowe, Mr Campion's help in building the sea rescue station, her other plans to develop the village and Freddy’s exploits in London losing far too much money at the races. Sidney settled happily in her presence, feeling at ease, confident she would make an intelligent and accomplished wife. Sidney would see to it she would have everything her heart desired. 

One afternoon was spent on the river, lazily floating in a stealthily borrowed rowing boat. Sidney at first showed off his prowess at rowing, making the boat glide speedily across the water, while Eliza splashed him. When she demanded it, Sidney allowed her the oars and watched as she grew in confidence and ability rowing them smoothly if not as fast. They sat beside each other taking one oar each and rowed in unison, keeping time together. 

Every moment spent with Sidney was perfect. They laughed, spoke seriously and they played. They competed against each other, racing their horses across the beach, or running along the cliff path. It was only when Eliza was with Sidney that she forgot the emptiness in her heart left by her father. 

One gloriously warm day Sidney arrived with a picnic and took her to the secluded wood on the headland. They walked to the shore where they could look back into the bay that protected Sanditon from the worst weather. They sat in the dappled shade of the birch trees among the bluebells. The scent of the blue carpet of flowers was so intoxicating Eliza left quite light headed.   
Eliza’s favourite walk was along the river to the waterfall. In the breeze the spray cast rainbows that danced in the air around them. 

Sanditon was one of those quiet villages where people’s expectations of behaviour was somewhat different to the norm, as everyone knew everyone else, there was no question of impropriety. Sidney and Eliza however were still careful in their actions towards one another. They walked together but did not touch, as much as Eliza really wanted to take hold of his hand and hold it to her heart, she did not. 

The long awaited day of the Midsummer Ball dawned. Eliza readied her best blue gown. The colour matched her eyes perfectly. There was but one sadness to the day. Mrs Campion had taken to her bed with a ferocious fever, but she instructed Mr Campion to attend the Ball without her. She would not take the anticipation of the biggest ball of the season from her precious girls.  
With a large white ostrich feather fixed to her curls and a scattering of diamonds pinned in her hair, Eliza shook with excitement and nerves. She descended the carriage and entered Sanditon House where she was greeted regally by her mother at the top of the steps. She quickly found Cecilia who had arrived moments before with Babbers and Crowe. 

“He has asked me to dance!” Cecilia was beside herself with excitement and hopped from foot to foot as she explained Crowe had asked her to dance while they were still in the carriage drawing closer to the house. 

“He says he can’t bear the idea of dancing with silly girls, so I am to dance with him to deter unsuitable ones. That makes me ‘suitable’, does it not!”

Eliza chuckled at the underhanded compliment, so expected from Crowe. 

The ballroom was lavishly decorated with trees in full blossom and covered with candles. The musicians placed on the gallery above played quick and spirited tunes that kept everyone joyfully dancing. Eliza saw the Parkers arrive. Mr and Mrs Parker, Tom, Diana and Sidney entered. Sidney signalled to Eliza and she walked nervously towards him, cooling her blushes with a fan.   
“I’d like you to meet my father, Eliza. You know Mama of course.” Eliza curtsied graciously. It was so important that Mr Parker took to her. Mr Parker was polite, with twinkling brown eyes that reminded Eliza of Sidney.

“I was very sorry to hear of the sad loss of your father. Sanditon misses him greatly. I understand you are involved in administering his legacy.”

Eliza was thrilled to explain her ideas for Sanditon, and more thrilled that Mr Parker listened and seemed quite captivated. Eventually Mrs Parker intervened.

“Really Mr Parker, you must allow Sidney some time with Eliza. He’s quite anxious to get her dancing. Leave all this Sanditon talk. It’s unspeakably tedious.” Mrs Parker smiled at Eliza and took her hand. She turned to Sidney and placed Eliza's hand on his arm.

“Off you go, you two.” She shooed them onto the floor with a waving gesture and Eliza skipped merrily beside Sidney. They danced two dances, both getting quite hot and breathless. Eliza savoured every touch of his hand in hers, every brush against his chest and the warm comfort of his hand on the small of her back. She ached to hold him closer. Sidney eyes were fixed on her, his smile the warmest most loving smile she had ever seen.

They were eventually interrupted by the arrival of Mr Campion. Sidney introduced himself as Mr Campion asked for a stroll on the terrace.

“Eliza could you perhaps check on the girls? They seem to have attached themselves rather too firmly to some boys from the village. Ensure they are behaving themselves, they’d rather I didn’t interfere.” Eliza realised Mr Campion wanted time alone with Sidney, to speak privately. She smiled encouragingly at Sidney and with excited butterflies causing a storm in her stomach she went in search of the Campion girls. 

The gentlemen strode out onto the terrace together. 

To extract the girls from the clutches of some enthusiastic young men, Eliza suggested some refreshment and quietly gave them her best advice.

“Do remember it is the chase a young man desires. Do not be too free with your affection. If he cannot know he has your good opinion he will try all the harder to secure it.” The girls nodded solemnly, understanding her meaning. 

Babbington stepped up and asked for a dance. The music had slowed a little and they danced in hold, able to converse.  
“I believe Sidney is asking Mr Campion’s permission for your hand, Eliza.” Babbers gave her fingers a gentle squeeze seeing the slight panic in her eyes. “You know Sidney. I can’t imagine anyone refusing him anything.” Eliza was comforted by Babbers words. As the dance ended they found themselves beside a breathless Cecilia and an almost smiling Crowe. 

“Could I tempt you to dance Eliza?” The request was an astounding surprise to Eliza who felt that Crowe did not have a high opinion of her. She nodded in agreement and Crowe whisked her off into a waltz.

“You make Sidney happy. Therefore you make me happy. I wish you both every happiness together.” Crowe was serious but with a sparkle in his eyes. Eliza felt her warmth towards him grow. He spun Eliza around in the middle of the room where she saw Sidney walking purposely towards her. Crowe stepped quietly away and seemed to melt into the crowd around her.

Sidney looked up at the gallery and gave a little nod. The musicians stopped playing, and a silence fell in the room. All eyes were turned towards Eliza and Sidney. There in the middle of the ballroom, in front of every person they knew and many others they did not, Sidney knelt down on one knee. Eliza gasped with delight. Sidney took hold of her hand and with a nervous tremor in his voice he spoke.

“Eliza, will you do me the honour of becoming my w..?” Before Sidney had even finished the sentence Eliza had squealed a very excited “Yes, yes I will.”

The crowd burst into rapturous applause, some rather coarse whistling and many cheers.   
Sidney rose to his feet, a wide smile on his face once more. He bent slowly and planted a gentle kiss quickly on her lips. There was more applause and some feet stamping. Holding hands Eliza and Sidney bowed to all corners of the room. The musicians started to play and they took to the floor for a formal dance together. Sidney was grateful when others joined them and there were fewer eyes following their every move. 

“You’ve made me the happiest I could ever be.” Eliza could not stop her wide grin, despite her cheeks now aching.  
“I intend on making you happier still.” Sidney managed to look a little more serious as he spoke and he meant it with all of his heart. 

As the dance ended Eliza took Sidney towards Mr Campion. She thanked him effusively for supporting the proposal.  
“Mr Parker has convinced me of his suitability, good standing and his promise to support you securely Eliza. And he obviously loves you very much, which of itself isn’t as important to me, but I realise is a major consideration for you.”  
Friends gathered around them, all giving their best wishes and hopes for their fortune together. Even Lady Sarah complimented Eliza on her choice of beau.

“As mother of the bride my dear, you must allow me a dance with handsome Sidney.” Eliza’s mother, not waiting for an answer, dragged Sidney back towards the dance floor. Seeing Earl Dunbar making his way towards her, Eliza quickly asked to dance with Mr Parker and was very relieved when he noted the distress in her eyes and spirited her off before the Earl could stop him.  
The evening continued in a whirlwind of joy for Eliza. She dodged Freddy who was far too drunk to know what was going on, and kept several steps ahead of Earl Dunbar, who was closely followed wherever he went by Lady Sarah. 

At the end of the night, Sidney drew Eliza into the garden for a quiet moment together. He gently kissed the back of her hand.  
“Once we are wed, there will be evenings as happy as this forever. The only difference is, they will end with us together, not apart.”

Eliza felt a rush of heat come over her. She knew exactly what he meant and wished for it as much as he did.


	10. Chapter 10

Eliza was woken with a start, pulled roughly from the arms of Sidney that held her in her dream. Her maid shook her gently.  
“Miss Eliza, you are needed in Mrs Campion’s chamber. It is time.”

The shock squeezed the breath from Eliza, but she gathered her shawl and ran along the top corridor to Mrs Campion’s room. They had known this moment would come, but the night of the Midsummer Ball seemed a prophetic moment to choose.  
Inside her room Eliza found Mr Campion seated beside her bed holding his wife’s hand tenderly. The girls stood at the foot of her bed, crying quietly. 

With her final gasps Mrs Campion spoke with a whisper.

“Do not mourn me Robert. You gave me a wonderful life and two beautiful children. You brought us fortune and you made me happy every day of our marriage.” She then turned her eyes to look at the girls.

“My dear sweet daughters, you are almost grown. Choose wisely when you marry and you will have security and love for the rest of your days, as I have.” Finally she looked towards Eliza, who stood at the side of her bed.

“Eliza, my dearest, what a blessing you have been. Look after Robert for me…” her frail voice trailed away and she turned to face her husband once more. She smiled as he gripped her hand and she slowly closed her eyes for the last time. Her smile remained and she looked at peace. 

The following days were a blur. Visitors called to pay their respects. Flowers arrived. Arrangements were made and the vicar called. Eliza missed her simple walks with Sidney. Mr Campion bore his grief bravely saying the expectation of it was worse than finally letting her go. He maintained her request not to be mourned, so threw himself into the plans for Sanditon and Sir John’s legacy. The girls were quiet but stoic. 

The village turned out for the funeral. The Campions were a very well thought of family. Eliza comforted Mr Campion who seemed older than his years now and more grief stricken as the shock passed. Eliza steadied him as he watched his beloved wife’s coffin lowered into the ground. Mrs Campion’s final words to her. Look after Robert for me, echoed in her head.

As the summer progressed Eliza continued her walks with Sidney. Any time together was idyllic. Sidney occasionally ventured to London on business and was making good progress in the pursuit of his own fortune. Eliza marvelled at his ability as a merchant, and was not put off by his lowly means. He worked hard and one day he would see great profit from his endeavours, she was certain of it. 

Mr Campion threw himself into the development of Sanditon. Eliza’s next request was for a fire look out. The grasslands on the cliffs were subject to summer fires. Eliza thought a look out would save any major fire taking hold. 

In order to further her wishes, Mr Campion travelled to London to withdraw the funds for the next stage of the development. As a very wealthy gentleman, Mr Campion was always well received at the bank and nothing was too much trouble. Today felt no different at all. The puffy, red face of the bank manager greeted him with wine and a comfortable chair. He folded his fat fingers together and asked how he could best serve Mr Campion. As Robert asked to withdraw a thousand pounds from the Sanditon Trust, the smile left the bank manager’s face and he looked quite aghast. 

“Mr Campion, I am sure you are aware, Baronet Descamps withdrew the Sanditon Trust in its entirety some months ago.” A cold feeling filled Mr Campion. Had Freddy meddled in matters that were not his to meddle in?

“But he can’t. He’s not entitled.” Mr Campion sensed something was wildly amiss.

“He provided documentation that said otherwise.” The puffy face was now redder and puffier than before. Beads of sweat popped up on the bank manager’s forehead and glistened in the sunlight. Confused, Mr Campion decided this was best had out with Freddy face to face. He apologised and excused himself, wondering where he might encounter Freddy in London, a city of over one million people. He headed for the gambling houses of Whitechapel. 

As the evening drew in, Mr Campion walked from Tavern to boarding house to gambling den. Everyone knew of Freddy. Few had a good word for him. Mr Campion trudged on. The evening was dark and chilly and as he walked down a particularly narrow and smelly alleyway he saw two footpads setting upon a poor unfortunate. Mr Campion shouted for them to stop. He raised his cane, swishing it to and fro, catching the blaggards about the head. Rather than risk serious harm they ran off with little to show for their trouble. Mr Campion pulled the man from the pavement and stood him on his feet. Before him swayed a dishevelled Freddy. A recent blackeye shone a sickly fat purple in the gaslight, and a trickle of blood spilled from his split lip.   
“Gracious man, what has happened to you?” The shock of seeing the usually suave Freddy in such a poor state shook Mr Campion.

“Campion, is that you?” From his one good eye Freddy could just make out the outline of Mr Campion in the dim light. He was very relieved to see him. His legs unable to hold his weight much longer, he collapsed onto Mr Campion’s arm.

“Let’s get you back to the house. My carriage is close.” Together they walked, Freddy mostly dragged by Mr Campion, towards the main street where the carriage awaited. 

It took both the driver and Mr Campion to heave Freddy into the carriage. The journey didn’t take long to Mr Campion’s London house, and once Freddy had bathed and eaten, Mr Campion asked to speak to him in the smoking room. 

Freddy entered the darkened room, feeling apprehensive. He knew Campion would expect answers and he’d have quite some explaining to do. Freddy's mind raced, trying to work out a way to give the least amount of information with the most amount of credibility. 

“Sit down.” From the large green leather wingback chair Mr Campion indicated to Freddy to sit on the low ballroom chair he’d placed especially beside the fire. Freddy sat awkwardly, his legs too long for the chair, his knees jutted out uncomfortably. Mr Campion looked severe and very displeased. 

“Tell me exactly Freddy, how you managed to withdraw the Sanditon Trust from the bank?” Freddy stuttered, words not coming easily. 

“It wasn’t my fault, I mean I didn’t, well I had to, was made to. Err, I owed money..” Finally the truth spilled from him. Mr Campion drew his brows together and stared pointedly at Freddy. It was all he could do not to thrash him.

“To whom did you owe money?” His voice was slow and menacing. Freddy began to feel very intimidated. He almost preferred the thrashing he’d got earlier, to this. Freddy didn’t speak. He stared down at the silk rug under his feet, unable to meet Mr Campion's glare. 

“Speak man! Or I shall throw you out into the night, back to those men who almost killed you.” Mr Campion held his temper well but with a growing sense Freddy was keeping far too many secrets. 

“I, I owe Beecroft.” Freddy spoke softly, almost whispering, not daring to say the name out loud. Mr Campion slammed down his brandy glass in frustration. 

“Of all the people, to choose to owe, you choose Beecroft! The worst villain imaginable. Those were his henchmen I assume?” Mr Campion tapped his fingers on his glass impatiently. 

“They were” 

“Which implies you still owe money? Tell me how much instantly or may God help me. I will not be responsible for my actions.”   
Freddy looked in fear of his life. All colour drained from his face, even his black eye now looked grey. Mr Campion stood up and advanced on Freddy. He had no intention of harming him but needed the truth. 

“Wait, I will explain. I can pay it off. I just need time, some luck. If you could see your way to just advancing me a small sum I know…” 

“How dare you!” Mr Campion roared at Freddy. “You steal from your father’s legacy. You owe money to a criminal. And you ask me for more to gamble with! I should see you in the stocks for this.”

Freddy fell from the chair to his knees, sobs wracked through him. He threw himself at Mr Campion's feet.   
“Have mercy Sir. I, I can reverse my fortunes.” Mr Campion furiously stepped back from Freddy’s hands grasping at his ankles, for fear he might do him some serious damage. From several paces away Mr Campion spoke again. His cold controlled voice demanded an answer.

“How much?”

A barely audible whisper came from Freddy. 

“Eighty thousand.”

“How much?” Mr Campion had heard, but his mind had not been able to comprehend such a figure. All breath left him. He sat heavily on the seat, a safe distance from Freddy still sobbing into the rug. 

His mind swimming with thoughts, Mr Campion slowly continued his interrogation.  
“And your inheritance?”

“Gone.” Freddy did not look up.

Shaken from further shock Mr Campion lost all feeling. No anger came, just abject horror. The whole inheritance was gone. Freddy continued to sob, now babbling with relief to unburden himself.  
“It’s gone. All gone. All of it. Every last cursed penny. I have nothing.”

“Perhaps your mother can..” Mr Campion remembered the income Lady Sarah had inherited. It was a mere drop compared to the debt of eighty thousand, but Mr Campion was still having trouble making sense of it all.   
“It’s gone, all gone.” In a sing-song voice Freddy appeared to descend into madness.  
“There’s nothing left. Nothing at all.”

Almost just speaking to himself Mr Campion still tried to draw together the threads of awful truth he had heard.  
“Perhaps we can prevail upon Eliza. She may not wish to see you in debtors prison, although I doubt even she can keep you out for long.”

Freddy’s mad ranting continued. In the voice of a demented child his song ran on.  
“All gone, every penny, all gone, gone, all gone.” 

Mr Campion stepped over Freddy’s prostrate frame, leaving him sobbing into the rug. It would be a long night. Only a visit to the bank would clarify things in the morning.


	11. It all becomes clear

Mr Campion strode Into the bank as the doors opened. He needed answers and he couldn’t get the whole truth from Freddy. Ashen faced and dreading what he might hear, he asked the bank manager for full details of Freddy’s withdrawals since his inheritance. 

A ledger was brought and the two men poured over it. Withdrawals were steady and frequent. Five hundred pounds here and a thousand pounds there. Mr Campion felt his heart sink. He should have watched more closely over Freddy. The final entries only weeks ago, showed that all the money, every last penny of it, had indeed gone. 

A smaller ledger, the Sanditon Trust was checked. This account too was empty. With a creeping sense of dread Mr Campion asked to see Eliza’s investment portfolio. As he suspected this too had been pillaged by Freddy. The investments had been sold, many months ago. Freddy had somehow spent Eliza’s money before he had burned through his own. As he stared at the final entry, account closed, Mr Campion was gripped with a terrible sense of guilt. It had been in his remit to oversee their accounts, monitor Freddy's spending and check on his management of the estate. He had failed them both. Worse of all he had let down his oldest friend. 

“Of course the bank will be seeking to recover the debt owed by Sir Descamps. In respect for the family I will attempt to take some time over this. I don’t want to see the young Baronet in debtor’s prison, just yet. But he must repay the bank in due course.” The bank manager was firm. Mr Campion thanked him and slowly left. He felt wretched and his legs seemed unable to carry his weight. He climbed gingerly into his carriage feeling very old indeed. 

Once home in his opulent London house, Mr Campion set to working out what was to be done. He owed Sir John so much. His own fortune was built on the dealings he had had with him and Sir John’s many friends and acquaintances. But finding eighty thousand, that was an impossible sum, even for someone as wealthy as him. 

Mr Campion made some adjustments to his investments and replaced the money in the Sanditon Trust from his own coffers. It was the least he could do considering he blamed himself entirely for the predicament Freddy found himself in. After a long afternoon nursing a bottle of claret Mr Campion realised the only possible action would be to sell Sanditon House, clear Freddy’s debts and hopefully have enough left to set him up with a naval position. He called his butler to ask that Sir Freddy join him.  
“I’m afraid the young gentleman left Sir. Early this morning. He would not say where he was going and seemed in rather a hurry. He could not be stopped.” The Butler look grave. “After he’d gone I noticed a quantity of the silver was missing Sir. The cabinet was secure but he must have jimmied the lock.” 

Mr Campion did not have the energy to get angry after another betrayal from Freddy. He sighed.

“Well good riddance to him. Recommission Garrards to replace the pieces we have lost, and we will say no more about it. However if you ever see Sir Freddy anywhere near the house, then you are to call the police.” At least no money was needed for a naval commission, he consoled himself. Mr Campion doubted Freddy would ever dare darken his door again. 

He set to his next task. The selling of Sanditon House. He wrote to Lady Sarah suggesting she marry Earl Dunbar as swiftly as possible before the London gossips talked of Freddy’s bankruptcy. He explained the house would be sold and most likely barely cover the debts Freddy had accrued. Then he considered all the families that might have an interest in acquiring a magnificent estate such as Sanditon House. The grounds were mismanaged but the house was one of the most beautiful in the land. He wrote to several noblemen he thought might be in a position to acquire such an important estate. One family was Lord and Lady Denham. The very people he had purchased his Sanditon home from many years ago. They had sold their dilapidated summer residence to the Campions when they had first married. Lord Denham had gone on to increase his fortune by industry and enterprise. He had talked of nothing but Sanditon House and it’s beauty when Mr Campion had finalised his purchase of the smaller estate in such close proximity to the grand house. Mr Campion hoped Lord Denham was still of a mind to own such a jewel. 

Tired from the awful shock of the day, Mr Campion retired early, knowing there would be more to contend with in the following days.

In Sanditon, it came as a surprise to Eliza that her mother had married, secretly and swiftly in the small country church. It seemed not quite her thing. Upon visiting one afternoon, Eliza found her mother directing the staff to pack up and remove many of the artworks and antique pieces that filled the house. It looked very much as if the house was being stripped bare. Lady Sarah was evasive and nervous, but Eliza thought little of it. Her mother had always been rather an enigma and since her father’s death the Campions had been her family much more than her mother ever had. 

The Earl was seemingly in charge. He stalked the great halls barking orders at the staff and directing which pieces went onto which cart. Lady Sarah explained she would be leaving for Earl Dunbar’s estate as soon as she could. Eliza’s only real worries were for the tenants of the estate. She bade her mother a stiff and cool goodbye, she avoided the Earl entirely, and as she left Sanditon House, not knowing it would be for the last time, she felt her grief for her father swamp her. The house was his legacy and her mother was pillaging it. But with Freddy at the helm she knew the estate never really stood a chance. 

Eliza called in to all the tenants. She was warmly welcomed. Many explained they had not seen the young Baronet for months, their land was run down and they struggled to maintain their farms. Eliza sympathised but felt unable to help. She decided to speak to Mr Campion, he would know what to do. 

In London Mr Campion received a few responses to his letters. Some seemed promising. Many just passed on their sympathy at the loss of such a lovely estate. One thing was certain, the terrible news was now out and the gossips would have a field day. Mr Campion decided he much preferred to be in Sanditon. He still had to explain all to Eliza. 

His return was joyfully received by his daughters and of course, Eliza too. The girls relied on her and she enjoyed being the eldest sister they adored. Together the three of them felt the close bond of sisterly feeling. With Mr Campion back in the house, they felt like a true family once more. 

Mr Campion knew the time was drawing near where he would have to break Eliza’s heart. He asked that she and Sidney attend the next day. He had bad news and it was best they were told together as it affected them both. 

On her evening stroll with Sidney, they watched as the sun set over the horizon filling the sky with a gentle pink hue and turning the waves a reflective lilac. They didn’t speak much. Eliza was preoccupied with the Sanditon Estate. Sidney tried to lift her spirits. 

“Perhaps Campion has some news of a business I could make my fortune in?” Eliza smiled bravely up at him. She did not believe they would hear any such good news. She explained the state of the tenant farms and how she worried for their future.   
“That’s all Freddy’s worry now. You can’t trouble yourself with it. He will make or break the estate. We will have our future together, in a fine house in London. Papa will allow us to start our married life at Bedford Place. We can live there until we have our own home. Until you are ready to take on the running of a great house and I have secured our fortune.” 

Sidney was always so sure, so positive about their happiness. If only Eliza could feel that hopeful too. So many things had been snatched from her, she could not quite believe their future would be the perfect idyll Sidney believed it to be. But looking into his beautiful face so full of certainty, always cheered Eliza. She would never doubt him and he could never let her down. They continued their walk beside each other, their arms gently brushing against one another, their shoulders occasionally bumping, Sidney’s steadying hand on the small of her back where the ground was steep. At the top of the cliff, they went their separate ways, Sidney back to his home and Eliza back to Denham Place. Sidney ever with hope in his heart and Eliza more sadly, burdened with worries she did not fully understand. 

Sidney arrived smartly the next day at eleven, as Mr Campion had requested. He was nervous but excited. He hoped they could finally speak of the wedding and all that would bring. Mr Campion had been dreading this encounter over the last few days, knowing that what he had to say would dash their hopes and stamp heavily on their hearts. 

Sidney was shown into Mr Campion’s study. Tea was offered. Mr Campion, standing at the window, gave a small bow as he entered the room. Suddenly Sidney felt very nervous indeed. Mr Campion looked grave, pale and tired.

“Eliza will be with us shortly Mr Parker. I hope your journey was without incident?” Mr Campion could hardly turn his face to Sidney. He spoke looking out of the window, over his estate.

“Mr Campion if you have something serious to say, would it not be better without Eliza? I do not wish her to be distressed.” Mr Campion gave a weak smile briefly in the direction of Sidney.

“Unfortunately, Sidney, I hope you do not mind if I call you Sidney? My news affects Eliza and I cannot do her the disservice of not being honest.”

At that moment Eliza entered. She looked beautiful as always, pale and slightly fragile in a light muslin dress, her hair up and full of curls, showing off her long slender neck. Sidney felt himself gasp as he so often did when he set eyes upon her. Eliza sat carefully down on the seat opposite Mr Campion’s imposing desk. A chill ran down her spine. Whatever news Mr Campion would impart, it appeared it was not in the slightest good. Sidney slowly sat in the seat beside her, and Mr Campion took his place behind the desk. As Mr Campion adjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat, Sidney shot a look at Eliza. She looked ashen and tense. He stretched out his foot until it came to rest against hers. Eliza quickly crossed her feet over his, comfortingly touching his ankle. Mr Campion began. 

“I have the gravest of news. There is no easy way to say this. So I shall be as plain as can be. The Descamps fortune is no more. Freddy has seen to it, that it has all been spent. All of it. Not one penny remains.”

Eliza gasped but was not altogether surprised. Her errant brother was a good for nothing wastrel.   
“I do not care what happens to Freddy, it’s of no concern...” Eliza began.   
“There is more.” Mr Campion spoke in a tone Eliza dared not interrupt.

“He has debts. Debts over eighty thousand pounds.” Eliza and Sidney were horror struck. Such a large number was unimaginable.

“It means that Sanditon House will be sold, to pay off the bank.” Tears sprang to Eliza’s eyes.  
“All of it, all the farms too, and the horses?” 

“Yes I’m sorry to say, all of it. It will hopefully discharge his debt.” The tears stopped and Eliza stood angrily.  
“Where is he? Where is that good for nothing, cheating imbecile of a brother? I will kill him, with my own hands. I will strangle…” Sidney reached over and took her hand. He stroked it gently in his. 

“Calm yourself. He isn’t worth it.” Eliza calmed. Sidney's strong warm hands soothed her, and she sat down once more. Mr Campion took a breath.

“I’m afraid Freddy was last seen helping himself to my silver. I doubt he will make an appearance in Sanditon ever again.”  
“Good riddance.” Muttered Eliza. Sidney squeezed her hand encouragingly. Eliza Immediately understood exactly why her mother was in such a rush to marry and why she removed all the Descamps treasures from Sanditon House. But Eliza was also starting to feel confused.

“How does any of this affect me? The estate was his and he’s lost it. It was my family home but it wasn’t mine to live in.” Mr Campion could see the confusion in her eyes. Tears sprang to his own. His news would devastate them both. 

“Eliza, my dearest, he did rather more than spend his own money. He spent yours too.” Eliza let out a small scream before holding her fingers to her mouth, her body shaking uncontrollably. Sidney grasped her other hand more tightly, leaning close to her to lend some support as she seemed to crumble before him. 

“You see my dear, without a fortune, and no title, I cannot allow you to marry.”  
At this Sidney got to his feet, he leant menacingly over Mr Campion’s desk.   
“I’d like to see you try Sir. We are betrothed as well you know it. I’ll not give her up because she is penniless. What kind of man do you take me for?”

“Sidney. Your parents will not allow it either. Eliza’s family name is besmirched. No doors will be open to you. No business will come your way. Eliza will forever be the sister of a bankrupt, ruined in the eyes of society.”  
It was Eliza’s turn to speak up.

“We do not care for such things. Money is of no importance. We love each other. That is all that matters.” Eliza stood clinging to Sidney, as if he were the mast of a boat tossed about in a stormy sea.

“Neither of you can live without a good name or an income. Cast out by society, your love will not feed you, cloth you or keep you safe. You will never have a position and your children will suffer also. You both know this to be true.” Mr. Campion stopped and regarded the shattered faces of both Eliza and Sidney, as the truth of their situation began to sink in. After some long minutes of shock and reflection Eliza spoke.

“Then what is to be done?” Her voice was quiet, she didn’t want to hear the answer to her question. Sidney seemed to rally, his natural optimism rising once more.

“Mr Campion, you must have a solution? There must be something we can do?” 

Mr Campion had though for many days over Eliza’s predicament. He had what he thought was the best solution. He didn’t expect it would be one that either of them would like. 

“I have a great friend, Mr Lambe, he operates a merchant shipping company out of Antigua. He has only one daughter and no male heirs. His wife recently died. He has asked me to find someone young and willing to work alongside him in his business. Fortunes are being made in the new world. I thought to recommend you Sidney. You will be a very rich man in no time.”  
Eliza and Sidney looked to each other, their eyes locking for several moments. Then together they turned to Mr Campion.   
“No.” They spoke in unison. 

“I understand it is a lot to ask, so please consider it. Do not give me an answer yet. This news has come as too much of a shock. So let us adjourn now. Sidney perhaps you could discuss this offer with your parents? I have written to them to explain all the details.” Mr Campion, exhausted from the emotional meeting left Sidney and Eliza alone in the study, for a walk in the grounds and some much needed air.


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped that this story would bring some understanding to Eliza and how she is portrayed. I didn’t expect her story to be so sad. There is a happy ending of sorts. We know she becomes the richest widow in all England. But it wasn’t what Eliza really wanted. Her heart was broken, perhaps forever. Until...

Sadness enveloped Eliza. She couldn’t stand to look at Sanditon House. It no longer reminded her of a happy time with her father. Only of her irresponsible brother and her disinterested mother. Both fortunately were no longer in her life. 

Her family was the Campions. The girls, Julia and Philleda were more than sisters. She cared for them as she wished her mother had cared for her. Mr Campion gave her the comfort and security she missed and she was very grateful to him.  
Sanditon village was unutterably dreary. Sidney had vanished to London, determined to make his fortune as quickly as he could. He wrote frequently with news of business dealings he hoped would come to fruition. He had so many ideas and schemes, Eliza tried her best to have hope, but she felt only loneliness without him. She fell into a blackness of mood where nothing could cheer her. She even began to doubt Sidney's love. His letters, still frequent but slightly less so, talked of galas and balls where business was done and new acquaintances made. Eliza felt the ravages of jealousy course through her. He would meet some bright intelligent girl and forget all about her. He wouldn’t be her Sidney for much longer. It was inevitable. Love couldn’t be sustained by letters and hope alone. 

Eliza spent her afternoons retracing the steps she had taken with Sidney beside her. At the Coves she would sit on the shingle and reread his letters. They always ended “forever yours, Sidney.”

She avoided walking through the village. Most people were kindly towards her, but their pitying smiles only made her feel worse. Some people avoided her, crossing the street rather than facing her. She didn’t blame them. She was the sister of a bankrupt Baronet. Stories of his behaviour were rife, many untrue or exaggerated. There were tales told in the Tavern of how he had cheated the Prince Regent at cards and fallen foul of society. Other stories said he’d stolen silver to buy passage abroad and was living the high life in the New World where his title and manners brought him new riches. Eliza didn’t care. He had ruined her life and she would never forgive him.

What should have been Eliza’s second season, enjoying the parties and outings in London turned into a summer alone on the cliffs. Mr Campion had suggested they all move to town for the summer, but the gossip surrounding Eliza made it intolerable for her. He even suggested his daughters could come out and the three of them together take part in the season. Strength in numbers he said. Nothing could cheer her.

Slowly Eliza came to the mind that Sidney would be better off without her. She could not bind him to her, a ruined woman, when he had his whole life ahead of him. It was cruel and unfair. 

She decided she would discuss her options with Mr Campion. Perhaps an extended trip abroad would help. People who did not know what had befallen her family. She even considered asking to stay with her mother, deep in the country, but she dismissed this idea when she recalled the piercing eyes of Earl Dunbar undressing her. 

One evening after a pleasant dinner she asked to speak to Mr Campion privately. They sat together on the terrace watching the sun set over the lily pond, the contented croaking of frogs making for a happy background accompaniment. She didn’t really know where to begin, so after some general small talk about the management of the estate and what Eliza considered would help the girls secure wealthy and titled husbands in the future, she decided complete honesty was in order.

“Mr Campion, you have been so very kind to me. More kind than I could ever repay. I know I bring shame on you and the girls. My being under your care holds them back. We cannot be seen out in society while the gossip of Freddy’s misdeeds continues. I think it is best if I leave. Sanditon holds so much sorrow for me. Seeing Sanditon House become another family’s home is unbearable. Watching the waves break on the shore only reminds me dear father is still lost out there somewhere. I think I ought to travel abroad, see the sights of Europe, learn French and improve my painting. I could travel as a companion. I can find a dowager in need of young spirited company. It would not cost a great deal. You will be rid of me and the girls can enter society unfettered by the dark stain my family brings. Please tell me you approve?” 

Eliza’s eyes sparkled in the evening light. Her tears were contained. Convinced she was doing the right thing by the Campions and for Sidney, she had spent many nights thinking through the limited options of her life.

Mr Campion gazed at her. He had such admiration for her. Such a strong young woman, her heart broken at such an early age, losing her father, her mother, her position in life, her fortune and now facing the loss of her first love. 

“I too have been pondering how best we deal with the situation we find ourselves in. Know this, you are as precious to me as my own children, and I promised your father I would always take care of you. Your predicament is not your doing, and I myself am much to blame. But I will not allow you to leave. I have a solution and I hope that you will hear me out.” Mr Campion looked more serious than Eliza had even known. She trembled at the thought of what his solution could be. Would he cast her out, or send her to other relatives far away. Perhaps he also thought living with her mother would be a good idea. 

“Eliza, as the law stands I cannot leave you my fortune. Unless that is you are my wife. If we were to be married, my fortune will become yours on my death. The house and the estate also.”

Eliza stood quickly and backed away from him, she was utterly horrified.

“Married?” Eliza stuttered, unable to draw in a breath that could stop her feeling faint. 

“Please listen.” Mr Campion did not move from his seat. He spoke calmly and looked kindly at her. “Do not misunderstand me. Our marriage would be a business arrangement. I love you as a daughter. That is all. I would never expect…” He stopped as Eliza gripped the back of her seat for support.

“I have shocked you, I realise. But please consider. As the next Mrs Campion you will be washed clean of your disgrace. Together we can present the girls to society and you will bring them before the best families because of your connections. I am still seen as the grandson of a mere merchant, but with you as my wife society will no longer snub me. The girls will marry well, because of you. Together I am certain we will become more prosperous. Your ideas for Sanditon were exemplary. And when I die, everything will be yours.” Mr Campion stopped. Eliza stood open mouthed, staring at Mr Campion. He was her protector, her surrogate father, her confidant and friend. Could he really be her husband? 

“I need some time. I wasn’t expecting…” 

“Of course. Take as long as you wish. Ask me anything. I know this is not the sort of proposal you would have wished, and I know Sidney owns your heart. But we have friendship between us, and affection of a different sort. I will never ask more from you than that.” Mr Campion rose and left Eliza on the terrace. The sun had sunk below the horizon and the purple pink sky was darkening. Eliza stood rooted to the spot, the seat her only grip on reality. The pain in her chest as her heart thudded against her ribs reminded her she still lived. She could think of only one person she wanted to speak to, and that was Sidney. 

Eliza took some days avoiding Mr Campion. She breakfasted in her bedchamber, ate lunch while out on a ride and called for a tray at dinner. She needed to think, without seeing his normal kindness towards her, as that might influence her thoughts. She wrote to Sidney asking him to visit, if he could, and she waited impatiently for a reply. 

On the third day of waiting, Eliza saw the arrival of Sidney walking his horse beside the Long Pond to the front of Denham Place. She ran to greet him, tears of joy streaming from her eyes as she took the spiral stairs, two or three at a time. Without thinking she threw herself into his arms with a relief that shook her soul. 

“You came! Oh Sidney. You came.” Sidney laughed joyfully, not really understanding her desperation for him.  
“Of course. You have news. Why would I not come.”

Eliza called for tea on the lawn as Sidney settled his horse in the shade of a tree. Sidney was full of spirit, happy to be back in Sanditon and with Eliza once more. He talked of his plans, the support he had from the Babbingtons, some investments he had made, and some goods he had purchased from the Far East that he would sell at a handsome profit. Eliza half listened knowing that soon she would have to explain.

Finally Sidney drew breath.

“So that is my news Eliza. I hope it pleases you. We shall not have to wait too long, for our fortune, I feel it.” He noticed the look of sorrow on her beautiful face and stopped.

“What is it?” She looked so lost and scared, Sidney felt a fearful tremble shake him.

“I wrote to you because I have some news. I think it is only fair to tell you to your face. I release you Sidney, of our engagement.” Eliza had thought hard how best to tell Sidney of her decision. Should she explain she could not besmirch him and his whole family with the disgrace she suffered? Could she tell him her marriage to Mr Campion was to save Sidney from her? That the marriage was a business arrangement to raise the Campion name and absolve her of the trials brought by Freddy. Should she say he was free, to love another and make his way successfully through life without her dragging him down. Or should she beseech him to wait for her. Wait until Mr Campion was no more, and they could stand beside each other once again. They could write and perhaps meet. Did she dare hope? 

In the end, she thought it best to cut him free, as quickly and simply as she could. If he hated her, he would recover from her loss so much quicker. His love would turn cold and he would not miss her, or pine for her. He would pick himself up and find a young heiress to walk through life beside. He would be happy and with a good reputation. If he was happy and secure, Eliza could console herself.

Sidney's face crumbled. His eyes grew dark. He pulled away from Eliza, the shock registering not as anger or fear but total disbelief. 

“Eliza, do you not love me? Did we not agree we would wait? Have your feelings for me changed?”

The pain that shot through Eliza felt as if every bone in her body was crushed. Her chest heaved, her shoulders shook. She held her hands firmly together under the table so he would not see them shaking. 

“I do not love you Sidney.” The words stuck in her throat. She felt as if they might strangle her. If death was to come she hoped it would come swiftly as the pain of her words ripped her vocal chords and stopped her breathing entirely. 

Sidney stood, his face a storm of emotions. His eyes so dark Eliza felt he was be possessed by the devil himself. He smashed his fist down on the table and the crockery jumped to attention. The rattling summoned the footman, who kept a wary watchful distance.

Sidney took a deep breath in. He rubbed his sore fist and regarded Eliza.

“I do not believe you. Look at me!” He spoke in a low menacing growl, a tone Eliza had never heard. She could not look at him. Her heart was broken. Death was preferable to a life without Sidney, but his life must go on, without her.

“Leave me Sidney. Enjoy your life. I am not worthy of you.” Eliza ran from him, along the terrace, up the steps, into the house, not stopping until she got to her room. There she stayed, her curtains drawn, refusing all visitors for several weeks. 

Epilogue

Eliza accepted Mr Campion’s proposal. The announcement was made in the Times. She had certain stipulations and Robert, as he requested she call him, agreed to them all. Denham House was sold back to Lord Denham and became part of the Sanditon Estate. Mr Campion purchased a magnificent estate in North Derbyshire. Eliza felt this was far enough from London that she might escape the gossip that followed her. True to his word, Robert looked on Eliza as a daughter and not a wife. Their chambers were in separate wings of Membury Manor. 

Together they developed the estate and the village of Membury. Eliza’s ideas for modernisation and industry brought Mr Campion even greater riches. Her parties and balls attracted the cream of society. Eliza was feted and fawned over, becoming the darling of the Beau Monde. The girls were soon married. Julia caught the eye of a young Duke with lands spanning almost all of Yorkshire. Philleda married a Count and spent most of her time in London’s High Society and at court. 

Not a day passed that Eliza did not keenly suffer the loss of Sidney. At first friends kept her informed, but soon he seemed to disappear from the London scene and he was no longer spoken of. Eliza threw herself into her work, the estate, charities, support of the local village, and building a hospital. A small seed of hope lived in her heart, that one day…….


End file.
